There is a continuing need for coatings on quartz and other ceramic substrates that are resistant to fluorine plasma. These substrates are transparent and often used in coating and etching systems used in semiconductor manufacturing. Fluorine plasma can damage these substrates creating particulates that can contaminate semiconductor process wafers. In semiconductor manufacturing aluminum can also be a source of contamination of semiconductor wafers.